Star Trek TOS : New Generations
by LightIsTheKey14
Summary: With each chapter in this story, it will unfold mysteries of Georgia Kirk, captain Kirks daughter up until she is captain! most of these are really funny, and easy to relate to, and the characters, you will die for.  so R&R!  is in a alternate universe
1. troublesome child

**Hey! This is just a little thing I thought up at school, about the Enterprise crew's kids. If you don't like the idea, well you can get over it, cause this is a good story (collection of short stories) , so enjoy!**

**Edit: hey guys! I'm re-writing the first few chapters of this, to make up for a couple of bad reviews. If you're wondering "What the crap?", now you know what's going on. As for those people who haven't read this yet, go on and read! Hope you like it!**

**)(())()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()(()()()()))()()()()()**

"Hey dad."

Captain Kirk looked up to see his 13 year old daughter standing behind the back of his chair, barely able to see over it. She was very short for her age.

"Hi honey. What are you doing, up this late?"

"Sleep's for chumps..."

She leaned into Pavel Chekov's chair, which was empty because he was already asleep.

"well, you want to help me with something'?"

"that depends, can I stay in my pajamas?"

"sure, I just need you to go help Bones organize some files, if you don't mind…"

"meh, okays..."

The girl pushed her long blond hair, which was in braids at the time, out of her face, hugged her father, and ran out of the bridge.

She ran into the Sick-Bay, trying to hurry and be quiet at the same time, which was a lost cause when she knocked over a table.

"Dang it!" Bones yelled, coming around the corner, clearly frazzled.

"you scared me half to death!"

"I can tell…"

"Georgia Ida Kirk, you are a troublesome child, you know that?"

"that's what I've been told."

"Do you try to keep people up?"

"Only sometimes, when I'm bored..."

"Are you bored?"

"right now? Yes."

"I can fix that."

The girl cocked an eyebrow.

"oh really?"

"yep. I have two closets of loose files. Have fun."

**)()()()(()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())))()()()()()(()()(()))()()()()()()**

**So that's it for the first chapter! Hope you like it! Sorry so short, but there are plenty more chapters to come! Okay, so you've read, so what do you need to do now?**

**" use the bathroom?"**

**"shut up! No, we need to review!"**

**Yes! Please review! It just makes my day!**


	2. sprints

**Okay peoples! Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()((()()(()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()())()()**

Georgia ran down the hall toward her best friend Semak.

"dude! Slow down, I can't walk that fast!"

"you could if you tried…" he said, half talking, half contemplating the mysteries of the universe.

"ya, but that's called sprints!"

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Semak! Look at this! What is it?"

"I have no idea… lets ask Dr. McCoy!"

Georgia took off her old green jacket, rapped it around the little pink ball of fluff, and hurried to Bones' office.

"Bones! I've got a question!"

Dr. McCoy, being so used to these words, didn't even look up from his paperwork before responding.

" okay, what?"

"What is this?"

"what is what?" he asked, still not even looking up. She gently plopped the little fluff wad on his desk, just where he could see it. He practically fell out of his chair.

"where in heaven's name did you find this?"

"um, the hall?"

"oh God! Not again!" he shouted, grabbing the fuzz from his desk, and running onto the bridge.

"captain-"

"I know, I see…"

Kirk looked behind his chair and saw Bones holding a pink object, similar to the ones that where spread all over the bridge.

"tribbles…." they both said slowly.

Yes, tribbles…

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()(()()()()()(()()()()()()()**

**Okay! Well, that was fun! **

**Please review! Come on people, make a short little writer smile! (yes, I am short…) **

**Edit: I re-did this chapter too! Please review and tell me if this helped any! Thanks!**


	3. hair care

**Here's the third chapter, coming live from …. My computer! Enjoy!**

**)()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

School was not a fun place for Georgia. She hated the building, the teachers, the classes, but mostly her anger was set aside for the students. They pushed her to the limit. On some days she swore she could punch a hole in the wall, and some days she did. That was rare because that usually got her in massive trouble. The classes where simply so boring, she could barely stay awake. Normally, she would sleep through chemistry, which was okay because she was still making A's, only to stay awake for alien languages. She found that class useful, since all kinds of aliens where aboard the ship when she went with her dad. She was usually with him, but every few months, she had to spent time with her mom on earth. She didn't see why, but Jim said it had to do with the divorce. He would also say something about how she should love staying with her mom, in which she never understood. Did most kids like their moms? Well, she didn't.

She walked into school on Monday.

"hey, space cadet! Finally back on the planet I see…" said Julia Johnson, with her black silky hair swooshing in the wind.

' why the heck is there wind inside the school?' Georgia thought, not at all paying attention to what the snobby girl was saying. Not so politely, she began to walk away, though she was beginning to think she had missed something there.

"nice seeing you again!" Julia snickered, imagining the terrible fate that awaited her enemy.

)()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()())

"aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Georgia screamed as a bucket of green goop fell from the sealing, trenching her.

"Someone is going to pay for this!"

She ran out of the room, pulling Semak behind her, and flew into the supply closet.

"holy crap Georgia! What happened?"

She simply laid her goop covered head on his shoulder and whimpered.

"it has to go."

"what 'has to go'"

"my hair, my hair has to go!"

With scissors in hand, she began to cut her long, at least two feet long, blond hair. She cut feet from it, resulting in a boy cut bob, almost as short as Semak's.

"I always wanted to do that! My head feels so free!" she said, looking down at the mess of gooey hair laying on the floor. They left the supply closet, not even bothering to clean up. Georgia ran outside and hid behind the school for the rest of the day.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**So, what ya think? Ya like? REVIEW! J**


	4. playing cards

_Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but me and my friend 1CursedAngel have been writing a Hetalia Axis Powers story. I'll put a link up on my page for it if you guys are interested. For that matter_, _please feel free to check out any of the stories on my page! Okay, now go ahead, read, enjoy!_

())()())()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Georgia beamed aboard the star-ship Enterprise on a Saturday. It had been a week since the incident with her hair, and though she liked it better this way, she was afraid that her father would not agree on the matter.

"hey Scotty!" she said kindly.

"hello Geor- what did you do to your hair?"

"I cut it! You like?"

" well, it's... different! Very different!"

"you think dad will kill me?"

"Unless he goes blind in the next few hours, yes."

"thanks for the support..."

She began to step off the transporter pad, very slowly, as to not trip like last time.

"where are you going little lady?"

"to my room. Let the pre-grounding begin!"

"well, have fun with that!"

"I will!" she replied, being very sarcastic. She marched down to her room and closed the door behind her.

"might as well hide out in here as long as possible,before I'm grounded for real." she thought aloud "now, what to do?".

She paced around her room, searching for something to keep her occupied. She flipped through older files, books, and music chips, until she found something that was actually entertaining. She pulled a small paper box out of a crate, and dumped out the continence. In the little box resided a decent sized stack of cards. Jim had taught her to do card tricks when she was little, but that was a long time ago. She began to weave them in between her fingers, and eventually even make them disappear.

"was you card a eight of hearts?" she asked no one.

"no" a voice at the door replied. She recognized it as her father.

"hey dad."

"hi pumpkin!" he paused "what did you do to your hair?"

"that's what Scotty said!" she replied sarcastically.

"does your mother know about this?"

"yes." Georgia looked down, all kidding tone gone from her voice.

"and she didn't approve?"

"no."

Her mother didn't like anything 'different'. In her world, boys where blue, and girls where pink, and if a girl liked blue, well, it was a abomination! In better words, in her mother's eyes, Georgia was the most warped abomination of them all. Thus, being with her mother was never fun.

"well, we can't have you grounded in two homes, now can we?"

"really?" she said, hopping up excitedly.

"it's your hair, do with it as you will. All I know, is nurse Chapel will kill you, she always loved your hair."

"dad, you are the bestest dad in the whole wide world times ten billion and two!"

"I don't think 'bestest' is a word."

"oh, whatever!"

"now, let's go to the bridge, and show off my little girl's new hair!"

"okay!"

They entered the bridge slowly, as to add a more dramatic affect.

"hi Geo- girl what did you do to your hair?" Uhura was dumbfounded. Everyone else sat in shock.

"yep, I cut my hair. You like it?"

There was no response.

"well, who wants to see a card-trick?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()

_How was that? Pretty good, I think! I bet that's not how you thought Jim would react. If it was, review. If it wasn't, review! Come on, surely you people know how good it feels to get a new review! Thanks people! :)_


	5. not a marry sue!

_Well guys, this is realy funny, and I hope you like it. Also, thank you for reading this far! You guys rock! Okay, I'll leave you guys alone, for now, and let you read. Here you go!_

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()

"What was that?" Georgia asked frantically.

"It was just a mouse." Bones replied. There had been an odd trend of mice in the rec-room, and they showed no sign of wanting to leave any time soon.

"a MOUSE?"

Georgia leaped into Dr. McCoy's arms, scared out of her mind.

"calm down, it won't hurt you..." he mumbled. Georgia wasn't afraid of much, but when it came to small, creepy crawly things, she was terrified.

"How do _you_ know? It could be plotting against us! Look at those eyes! Those are the eyes of evil!"

"no they're not. Just calm down, please"

She slowly climbed down from around his neck, and froze, looking into the little beast's eyes.

"hi t-t-there" she said timidly. It squeaked in response.

"you're not so scary, are you? No, you are kinda'-"

The mouse, such and evil mouse, leaped onto her head, and clung to her hear tightly.

"oh my goodness! Get it off, getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!"

The mouse did not oblidge. Instead, it pooped five little brown pellets onto her head.

"aaahhhh! It, did it, oh..."

"yeah, Georgia Peach, it pooped on you..."

"holy crap! Nooooooo!"

She shook her head vicariously, and the mouse went flying across the room.

"is it still there?" she asked, being as dramatic as possible, even though she had right to be.

"The poop, yes. The mouse, no."

"that's just sick! I'm gonna go take a bath!"

"hey, I guess that singles out your fears, hum?"

"yeah, I guess so!"

That did block out some of her fears. All until Chekov entered.

"hey guys!"

"hi..."

"what smells fun- HOLYCRAP! A SPIDER!"

Dr. McCoy should have left the room then, because both of the people accompanying him leaped into his arms and screamed bloody-murder.

"guys! It's just a spider! Calm down!" he demanded.

"a s-spider" Chekov mumbled.

"a big s-spider" Georgia added.

"look, get down and I'll get rid of it!"

The two slowly climbed down, leaving McCoy to wonder how he had gotten so strong, and stood to watch the spider.

"here" he blew on the spider and it went sprawling through the air, and across the room "now it's-".

He was cut off by an unearthly scream.

"IT'S IN MY HAIR!" Georgia shrieked, again shaking her head quickly back and forth. The spider went flailing again, and soon became unseen.

"I'm covered in mouse crap and spider ick, I'm taking a bath!"

She left the room quickly. There was a sudden shriek from the hall.

"A SNAKE!"

Both men heard Georgia scream. Bones, going against all common sense and goodness, just stood there and laughed.

)()()()(()())()()()()()()()())()()()()()())()()()

_So, what did you readers think? I am truly curios, tell me! It's very easy, all you have to do is click on the little button at the bottom that says review, and type in what you think, or even ideas for possible adventures for Georgia! Sorry this one was kinda short, but oh well! FYI; Georgia is not a Marry Sue! This chapter proves that! So, review, and keep on reading! Peace!_


	6. YouTube!

**So guys, here's the next chapter of New Generations! Sorry this took so long, I just started karate, and that's very time consuming, but I promise, I'll try my best to get the next few on time! So, go on, read! Ya know you want to!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"What are you watching?" Semak asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"It's this old 'computer website' called 'YouTube'!" Georgia replied enthusiastically.

"YouTube?" he mimicked.

"Yes. You know those transmit signals the ship's been getting?"

"yeah"

"Well, I re-routed them, and vwallah! YouTube!"

"What does it do?"

"Well at this point, it just plays videos,"

"With talking oranges?"

"evidently!"

"What's this clip called?"

"um, The," she paused as she looked on the computer screen for a name, "annoying orange? That's kinda redundant!"

"could you turn it up a little?"

"sure."

From the speakers, playing loud and clear, a orange was talking to an apple.

"Hey apple!" the orange said.

"What?" the apple replied, sounding quiet pissed.

"Knife!"

"Aaaahhhh!"

Georgia turned the sound back down, so they could discuss what they had seen.

"the plot-line stays the same through most of these. The orange makes the other fruit or vegetables mad, and then for some reason or the other, the other food always gets murdered! Weird huh?"

"I think I may have missed something..." Semak replied quietly. Having talking food had never computed in his mind before, and he didn't know what to think about it.

"yeah... I think this used to count as comedy!"

"wow..."

"Let's find something else on here!"

Georgia then typed in an "E" on the key-board. A list of options then popped up below the letter. The list consisted of 'electric guitars','evacuate the dance-floor', and election 2012'.

"What do you think 'Evacuate the Dance-floor' means?"

"There was probably a big fire or something on a dance-floor, and somebody caught it on video."

"Cool! I wanna see it!" she yelped, and clicked on the second option. A list of videos lined along the screen, and Georgia picked the first one. Music began to flow out of the speakers, and she turned it up. The song began to play

"Turn up the music  
>Let's get out on the floor<br>I like to move it  
>Come and give me some more<br>Watch me gettin' physical  
>And out of control,"<p>

"wow, this must be really old!" Georgia commented.

"how old?"

"my dad old..."

"how old is your dad?"

"um, I don't know, but I bet he's old."

"Back on topic, I don't even know what you would call this!"

"it's techno-pop I think, it's kinda hard to be sure."

"human music is so illogical."

"illogical, but fun! Come dance with me!"

"are you sure?"

"why not? Come on Semak, live a little!"

"okay, fine..."

With those words said, she dragged him out to the middle of the floor of her room, and forced him to dance.

"Oh, oh, evacuate the dance-floor  
>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound<br>Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground" the music sang.<p>

Semak pulled Georgia close, then spun her outwards.

'wow, he's really good! He looks kinda cute when he's dancing like this.' Georgia thought. She was having the time of her life! Both of them where, actually, until Jim came into her room to find something.

"Hey, Geo-" he paused as he saw Semak spin his very daughter, "What are you two doing?" he asked, surprisingly calm.

"um, dancing?' his daughter replied softly.

"what music is that?"

"old Earth music"

"called 'Evacuate the Dance-floor," Semak added.

"and why are you two doing the shuffle to techno-pop?"

Georgia whispered to Semak, "see, told you this was 'dad old'!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**So, how was that? Fun, right? I am addicted to that song, so I had to bring it in at some point. I'm sorry if I got the category of music wrong for that, I wasn't sure. Please tell me if I'm wrong! Please review people, and you will be rewarded with a totally awesome smiley face! Here's an example :q See, he can touch his nose! Cool, right? So, please review, and thanks for reading! Peace!**


	7. Old friends, New worries

"Uno!" Georgia yelled, slamming a card down on a table in the rec-room, "beat ya again, sucker!"

"Whatever." Semak replied coldly. Oh how he hated loosing.

There was a sudden shout into the room.

"Hey guys!" it yelled. Both teens turned on a dime and looked to where the noise was coming from. Vaclav Chekov, the fourteen year-old prank king.

"crap..." Georgia mumbled, "you're back?"

"of course! I could never stand to ve avay from my two, _favorite_, space adventurers!" he replied as he walked behind the two.

"ugh..."

"What did you do this time?" Semak asked, almost dreading the answer. Every time Vaclav would do something crazy, he would start to worry about Georgia's safety. He knew this was ridiculous, but he couldn't help himself.

"oh nothing big..." a smile crept across Vaclav's face as he uttered the words, "just put some corn-starch in the girl's shampoo, accidentally..."

"accidentally" The younger boy chimed, using air quotes around the word.

"so, is-" Georgia couldn't even finish her question before she was cut off by another voice that she hadn't heard in a while.

"You evil little Russian freak! I'm going to KILL YOU!"

Alena McCoy. Normally called Ally, a southern girl to the heart, but still has a girly physique about her. She stomped into the room and whacked Vaclav upside the head, leaving his metallic brown hair sprawled about.

"So, you are still mad avout zat?"

"I _still_ don't have all the corn-starch out of my hair! Yes! I am still mad, you a-"

"Ally! Don't you dare say something you'll regret! That's my job." Georgia said playfully, making her presence known to the oblivious red-head.

"GG! Oh my gosh! How have you been?" Ally squealed, hugging the other girl tightly, "and what did you do to your hair?"

"first," Georgia said pushing her away, "no one but you has called me GG since third grade, I figured you would have stopped by now."

"Never! I will never stop calling my little buddy GG as long as I live!"

Ally was four months and five days older than Georgia, so she always acted as the 'big sister' of the group.

"umhm. I cut my hair, by the way. Secondly, what did you do?" Georgia asked, her voice sounding a bit lighter.

"Whatcha mean?" Ally's southern accent rang through their ears.

"Why are you not at boarding school like a good little girl?"

"you should know, little buddy, I'm anything but a 'good little girl'"

"exactly my point! What'd you do Ally?"

"just got fair revenge for this crap in my hair, that's all..."

"You didn't do anything too bad, did you?" Semak asked, coming into the conversation.

"oh! There's GG's little alien friend!" Ally said sarcastically. She had never really liked Semak, and though Georgia claimed she got that from her father, she was convinced that he must have a real stick up his butt. Georgia claimed that he wasn't like that usually, and that Vaclav made him 'nervous', but she thought differently. That was one major thing the two girls didn't agree on.

"Ally! Leave Semak alone! He can't help his family!"

Semak snarled at that remark.

"Oh! I didn't mean it like that! Your family's great! Your dad's just so, uh, Vulcanish, um, and-"

"maybe you should stop before you say something terrible..." Semak added.

"yeah..."

" I sure did miss you guys back at the penitentiary they call Hatmech Academy!"

"i'm sure it's not that bad!"

"you have no idea..." Ally muttered.

"So, when do you guys go back?" Semak asked, ready to count down the days.

"uh..."

"when do you go back?" he asked even more frantically.

"..."

"you aren't going back, are you?"

"nope" the two fourteen year-old's said in unison.

Semak couldn't find words, just couldn't find words.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())())()()()()()

**Hi everybody! I want to give a big shout out to VulcanBlood for the idea for the two new characters. Hope they where okay. I got the corn-starch idea because when I was little, my cousin did that to me. It really is hard to get out of your hair, especially when wet. Well, with these two new, fun people, I'm sure the adventures will be unending. But sadly I can not provide all adventures, my brain just isn't that awesome. So I need you! Yes you! Send in your ideas, and I'll see what I can do with them. **

**Thanks for reading, and reviews are loved! :)**


	8. Green

**So guys! I've finally decided to work on Georgia's character a little bit. If the character changes too much, blame it on the two new teens aboard the ship. They make her nervous. Well, I'll shut up and let you read now! Go on, ya know you want too!**

**()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Georgia stomped into Vaclav's room where everyone was, with a look of pure death on her face. She was wearing jeans and a T-shirt, with her surprisingly short hair clipped back with a bobby pin. Ally almost gasped at how angry her little GG looked.

"Who are you, and what did you do with my happy little buddy?" she screamed as she began to shake Georgia rigorously. Georgia scowled like there was no tomorrow, and tugged at her green T-shirt.

"ugh..." she mumbled under her breath.  
>"Georgia?" Semak asked cautiously, "Why are you wearing, green?"<p>

"It's my only clean shirt. Stupid Russian pranks."

"yeah, but you've got a green hair bow in too..."

"NNOOOO!" she screamed as she ripped the bobby pin from her hair. "Fate and green are teaming up on me!"

"So, you still remember that..." Vaclav mussed, coming out of no where in particular.

"Oh, how could I forget! You scared the crap outta me! G-green everywhere! You-"

Her hate-rant was cut short by a very concerned Semak.

"Georgia, calm down. Yelling won't help the problem."

Though just as mad at the Russian, Semak hid his anger well, and just tried to calm his best-friend.

Ally just couldn't resist, and had to add in something smart.

"Well look, GG's little alien friend thinks he can act mature! How cute!"

Ignoring her, the other teens continued their argument.

"Vat ti was so funny!" Vaclav pleaded.

"ya know what? This is war! War!"

Georgia jabbed him on the shoulder with a spindly finger, and stormed out of the room.

"Oh crap..." Ally mumbled. She had only seen Georgia this mad once, and it hadn't ended well.

"Bones!" Georgia screamed as she ran into sick-bay.

"Keep it down! There are sick people in here, ya know!"

He then looked up, and seeing it was Georgia, decided all hope was lost in keeping her quiet.

"Hey Georgia. You havin' fun with Ally back?"

"yes, but I need your help."

"with what little lady?"

"revenge..."

With Dr. McCoy by her side, Georgia was now ready to execute her plan. The one thing that she was sure her Russian friend was afraid of, was birds, and she was planning to use that to her advantage.

"Hey, buddy!" she called to him.

"oh, hey! Vat's up?"

"I was just headed to the rec-room. Wanna come?"

"Vhy sure! Zat sounds like fun"

They walked lightly to the Rec-Room, and Georgia fixed the settings in the seemingly right way. Sadly, things didn't go at all as planned. Just as soon as she hit the last button, the walls went green, and a kangaroo appeared.

"Whaa? I-I-"

"Georgia, you really zink you could scare me?"

"I hate you!" the blond screamed as she backed up against the wall, and away from the marsupial.

"Da, I know. You know vat your problem was?"

"No!" she replied frantically.

"you let Bones in on it. I learned never to do that, a long time ago. Good try for a amateur though!" he laughed, and looked as happy as a child at Christmas. Just another reason the was sent to, then kicked out of, boarding school. The ship couldn't handle much more of this.

"well, it was worth a shot..." Georgia replied, now hitting the hopping beast.

"you know zat's not real, right?"

"I don't care! Make it go away!"

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Yay! I finally got that done! How was it? Good? Bad? Do you honestly not care, and are only reading this because the little voice in your head told you too? Well, then review! If you won't for me, do it for Georgia. She is still freaking out. So ****Review****! Thanks! -Lightisthekey14**


	9. Trips and Falls

**Well, hi there! Happy Valentines day readers! For this update, I've decided to give you all a bit of fluff! It's not much, but still enough for that loving feel. Go on, read! Peace!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Hey GG!"

"Hey Ally..."

"What's wrong now?"

"Nothin'..."

"you sure?"

"Positive."

"okay, whatever you say."

()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(())

"Georgia, can we talk for a minuet?"

"um, sure?"

Semak took Georgia by the hand, and took her into one of the spare rooms in the bottom of the ship.

"This is important." he stated.

"I can tell. You haven't brought me down here since the third grade!"

"You seem kinda depressed lately."

"well, so?"

"uh, never mind. Do you remember when we danced together to that old music?"

"YouTube! Of course!" she caught herself, before being too excited. She liked that music, and the dance. "I mean, yeah, sure."

"and when I spun you, and you hugged me?"

"yeah?"

"I really liked that."

"me too"

"I don't know what this means."

He stared blankly at his feet. Georgia took his hand in her own, and asked a question that they would both remember forever.

"So, do you like me, or do you just like my dancing?"

There was a pause.

"I like, you." Semak whispered carefully.

"say that again? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I like you." he said a little louder.

"hm?"

"I like you, Georgia Ida Kirk! I like your since of humor, and your hair, and the way you always rub it in my face when you win! I like your laugh, your smile, and your pure determination to be great! I like you Georgia!" he yelped, and exasperatedly sat down on the cold floor. Georgia, with the only sound the squeak of her shoes, sat down beside him, still with her hand in his.

"I like you too."

He stared at her in awe.

"I mean, I really like you, and I have for a while."

The room became so quiet that you could hear crickets chirp, it there where any.

"so, what do we do now?"

"I don't know, I'm not very good at this."

Why would he think she knew? She was the least romantic person, well, ever (At least in her opinion). Why did boys have to be so odd, and hard to understand, and yet so cute?

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" they heard being chanted from up above. Both teens' heads shot up, and glared at the ceiling.

"Did you hear that?" Georgia asked. Semak nodded, his eyes as big as saucers.

"Crap! They heard us!" one voice whispered desperately. Ally and Vaclav.

"I'm gonna kill you! Both of you!" the enraged blond yelled. Both fourteen year-olds fell from the rafters.

"oooohhh! That was so sweet!" Ally exclaimed, hugging 'her little GG'.

"what?"

"I know he's a Vulcan, and I'll never allow this to go on, but that was just too cute!"

"So, who was chanting 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!'?" asked Semak, taking Georgia, with a struggle, into his arms.

"Mr. Lovebird over there.." the red-head replied coldly, pointing to Vaclav.

"Vhat? I'm a vromantic at heart! Right, Alena?"

"I hate you." she said, turning away from him.

"da, I love you!" he shouted playfully after her. She fled the room, and he quickly followed. The room returned to it's silent state.

"This is oc-ward!" Georgia said with a sing-song tone to her voice. Then the most unexpected thing happened. He kissed her.

"Well, I figured that would help. I was wrong." he said.

All Georgia could do was giggle. He had kissed her. He had kissed her!

"do you feel better?" he asked, breaking her daze.

"hm? Oh, yeah. Much better."

**()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Well, that was fluffier than I thought it would be. hm... oh well! Perfect with Valentines day the, huh? Thanks for reading this far, and please, please, please review! This is my Valentines gift to you, so a review can be yours to me! That sounds like a great plan, doesn't it? Peace!**


	10. NEVER Happen

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Thanks for reading this far! Peace!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Georgia and Semak where going out. Well, kind of, not really, no, they weren't going out. They had kissed, did that mean anything?

Georgia fell backwards onto her bed. She had been contemplating this for at least two hours.

"Stupid stereotypical romances, making my life hard." she mumbled.

Semak was having a similar issue in his room.

"She likes me. I like her. We kissed. Does that mean we're going out? It should. But, what if it doesn't? Ugh!" he rambled. He just had so much on his mind.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Where are they?" Ally asked, slumping on the floor.

"You don enjoy spending time vith me?" Vaclav asked playfully, sitting beside her messing with her red hair.

" don't touch." she said blankly, swatting his hand away.

"oh, come on! You know vew like it!"

"ugh! Why do you have to be so annoying?"

"I like to zink of myself as, fun."

"sure you would."

Vaclav chose his next words carefully. He had been planing this for a long time, and he didn't want to screw it up.

"Ve should do this again, da?" he asked, now fiddling with his shirt tail.

"We should sit in my room and wait for GG and her freaky little friend?"

"no, we should spend some time alone togezer again."

"on like, a date?"

"sure, a date!"

"no need to get all excited. Um, when do we land on Earth again?"

"Friday."

"We'll do something then, then."

A small giggle escaped Ally's lips as she said the words. Her first date. She just couldn't believe it would be with Vaclav!

)(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Georgia grabbed Semak by the shoulder, blocking him from entering Ally's room.

"sssshhh! Listen!" she urged, pressing her ear against the wall.

"Friday."

Vaclav's voice came from the room.

"We'll do something then, then." and then a giggle. That had to be Ally.

"Did you hear that?" the blond squealed.

"yes?"

"Vaclav and Ally are getting together! That's so-"

A cross look claimed her petite figures, "Unfair!"

"Alena Marina McCoy!" she said, actually, more like shouted, storming into the room.

"hm?"

"Why can you go out with him, and I can't go out with _him_?" she screeched, pointing at Semak. Georgia had never been a calm child. Semak ran his fingers through his pitch black hair, and looked to the floor. He knew he should stop her, but it _was_ unfair. He wanted more than anything to be with Georgia.

"Because we're older, and he's a Vulcan!" Ally replied, with hands on hips. Vaclav backed away. He would let Ally handle this one.

"You're racist!"

"So! At least I don't obsess about some crazy dream that we both know will NEVER happen!"

The words echoed in Georgia's mind. That was the worst possible blow. Semak knew that. Georgia knew that she could, and would, be captain, but with her mother and peers beating her down, sometimes she became unsure. He hugged her tightly, and only muttered three words in regard to Ally.  
>"How dare you?"<p>

Georgia, dragging Semak behind her, rushed out of the room. She felt as if her heart was in her hands, shattered into seventeen billion pieces.

She sat down in the hall, and pulled the Vulcan down next to her.

"We're dating now, okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, that'd be more than okay." he replied with a gentle smile. With that, she knew she would be a great captain, and even better with Semak by her side.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()**

**That one was kinda sad, sorry! The next one should be good though. Yes, Georgia has self, esteem issues! Makes the world better! Thanks for reading, and please review! Peace! - LightIsTheKey14**


	11. pft! Roomies!

"I hate this. More than you will ever know." Georgia muttered. She pulled her deep brown backpack over her shoulder of the five millionth time, in almost a twitch.

Semak trudged silently behind her, equally dreading the daily life of being on Earth.

"It won't be that bad." he assured.

"pft! In your messed up little dreams!"

"It's just two more people. You can think of them as, 'roomies',"

Ever since Marry, Georgia's mom, and Jim got a divorce, Georgia would stay as long as possible with her mom on Earth every three months. Uhura convinced Spock that it would be a great learning experience for Semak to stay on planet, and with a little persuasion, Marry allowed the Vulcan to stay with her and her daughter. Because of that, Semak has always been there for Georgia, even when she was too mad to realize it. Seen all the things she's done. Heard all the names she's been called. Still standing beside her anyways.

Since Vaclav and Ally got kicked out of boarding school, it was decided that they would also stay with Marry. Georgia was not pleased. Now, did she not only have to stand Semak's OCD and her mothers constant insults, but those two's bickering!

"yeah, it sure will be fun having juvenile delinquents as 'roomies'!" Georgia replied sarcastically. Semak had to kick it up a notch. He knew by now, that if she got mad enough, all heck would break loose. He, he just couldn't think of anything to say just then.

"Hey, boyfriend?"

"yes, girlfriend?"

"I honestly think we should keep, this, a secret from mom. Her poor old heart just couldn't take it!"

They giggled as Georgia grabbed for the pale boy's hand. He took hers in his own, and began to swing both hands as they walked.

"Where's the two idiots, anyways?" Georgia asked.

Semak was no longer paying attention. Something horrible had occurred to him. Horribly funny!

"I bet from the back, this looks really gay.." he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Georgia asked, only catching the 'gay' in his remark.  
>"nothing!"<p>

"What did you say?" she demanded.

"Well, uh, you have really short hair, and in just a T-Shirt and jeans-"

Georgia grabbed the tall boy by his shirt collar and pulled him to her level, her face as red as a tomato.

"Are you calling me a GUY?"

"no! I would never! It's just-"

"just what?"

"um..."

"go on, say it! You think I'm ugly, don't you?"

"NO! You are-"

"don't waste your breath!"

Both teens fell quiet, still hand in hand, walking down the road.

"I love you." Georgia said.

"I love you too."

"You'd better!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Ick! That was so short! Sorry! Well, you don't get to meet GG's mother this go round. Maybe next chapter. How'd I do? Good? Bad? Medium? Review any and all opinions and ideas! Again, sorry so short, R&R, and have a great day!**


	12. Dating advise? Really?

Georgia bit her lip and knocked on the door.

"Georgia!" her mother exclaimed, opening the door, and pulling her into a hug.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Hm?" the blond asked.

"Your hair?"

"Don't you like it?"

The young girl seethed of sarcasm.

"No! Young lady, you look like a boy! You will-"

"Mom. We can't do anything about it 'till it grows. Live with it."

"You will not talk to your mother like that-"

Georgia held out a hand.

"Grounded?"

"yes," her mother sighed, "grounded."

"that sucks," Georgia muttered, trying to sound upset, as she entered the house and walked into her room.

Ally stood in front of the bed waiting for Georgia's entry.

"GG!" Ally exclaimed once she saw her friend, "you have to help me!"

"What?"

"Valcav and I are going on a date and-"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You're the most guy-ish girl I know, so I was-"

"That's a complement, right?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"okay, continue."

"I don't know what guys like and-"

"dating advise?"

"If you don't mind..."

"hm, let's see... I'm thirteen and never been on a date so... How should I know?"

"but-but-"

"go read a book or something! Gah!"

Ally slumped out of her smaller friend's room.

Georgia took her brown back-pack off her shoulders, fallowed by her dark blue jacket, and slung them onto her bed.

She walked over to her desk, and sat in her spinning chair.

"So bored..."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()**

**I'm gonna say I'm sorry here like 70 times! Lol, but, sorry I haven't posted in so long, and that this was so short. I've been kind of re-vamping some older chapters! Please review, It's gonna get good next chapter! Lol- LightIsTheKey14**


	13. Smooth

**Firsty, this is not fully my fault. I have an excuse for being a terrible person, and not updating my stories! My computer crashed. Boom. I lost everything. EVERYTHING ON MY COMPUTER!**

… **Sorry. Okay, but, like I said, this is where this starts to get interesting, so please, by all means, go read now! **

**Go people go! **

**XD**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()**

"Valcav?"

"Wes, Dr. McCoy?"

"I heard you asked my daughter on a date..."

"Da, I did."

"Well, I have a few... rules you should know."

"Rules?"

"There will be no touching, no hugging, no kissing, no holding hands, no smooth-talking, no-"

"Mr. McCoy, I von't try anything. I promise."

"You'd better not, or there will be consiquences."

The boy closed his communicator, and fell back on his bed.

_Scary._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alena looked in the mirror.

_Hair, check._

_Nails, check._

_Shirt, check._

_Bag, check._

_Ready... ish..._

She hoped that her father wouldn't be too hard on Valcav. Even though she knew he would be. He was just a little over-protective, and didn't at all like the idea of his "little girl" dating. But what good father wouldn't?

What was she saying? This was the boy that always tortured her to no end! Why did she care if he got yelled at?

She leaned her head against the wall.

_Ignore it,_ she told herself, _it's just a date. We're just going to the park. Ignore it._

There was a knock at her bedroom door.

She hopped up and opened it quickly.

Valcav's smirking face met hers at the door.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Da, good. Let's go,"

He grabbed her hand, and led her to the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Georgia's frusterated mother.

"Ve where going to study at the park. That is okay, da?"

"Sure, whatever."

Valcav rushed Ally out the front door.

"You think you're smooth, don't you?" she asked.

"I know it."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Would it help if I told you guys that I've seen Levar Burton in person? Yeah. And the model Enterprise that they used on TOS! My vacation was awesome. But that's aside the point. Sorry for this taking so long, and being so little. Please review, and no flames! Love y'all! :D -LightIsTheKey14**


End file.
